


An Inadequate Bed

by unsettled



Category: Sherlock Holmes (2009)
Genre: Community: sherlockkink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-04
Updated: 2010-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Holmes, you have your own bed. A perfectly adequate bed. Which you are for some reason, not in."</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Inadequate Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for this kink meme prompt: _Can I get some Holmes/Watson 221B Baker Street bed sharing up in here? I need some 'crawling into bed with' fic ASAP._

Watson wakes slowly, unsure if he is awake or not, the space between blinks almost the same shade of black. He blinks some more, and the black of awareness begins to differentiate itself from that of sleep. He's not sure what woke him, until it comes again – a movement, slight but noticeable, a shifting, a shuffle of sheets and fabric…

"Holmes."

"Hm?"

Watson closes his eyes again. "Holmes, what are you doing?"

"I would think it's rather obvious."

"Well, yes, but Holmes, you have your own bed. A perfectly adequate bed. Which you are for some reason, not in."

"It doesn't suit me."

"It doesn't … Honestly Holmes, have you been at the cocaine again? I swear, I can't leave you be for five minutes without you doing something reckless and ill advised."

"I have done no such thing. Hush, Watson, it's not as though I need another nursemaid. Besides, I rarely do anything that is ill advised."

"Rarely!"

"Well, I'll give you the reckless, but even then my actions are carefully chosen for a reason. You may not be privy to that reason, but it is there."

"Like why you have crawled into my bed instead of your own?"

"It is far more to my liking."

"Well, I'm not getting up to give it over to you. I don't know what's gotten into you."

Holmes is muttering to himself, in much the same tone he uses when dressing down Lestrade after a spectacular failure, unintelligible except for the occasional "fool" and "observation".

"In fact, I distinctly recall you saying something about how uncomfortable my bed was, which is why you took the other…"

"That, dear Watson, was because you were not in it."

He settles his head onto Watson's shoulder in the silence that follows, and thus does not see the smile the creeps across Watson's face.

"Oh. Well."

A moment, and then, "You could have just said, you know."

"Go back to sleep, Watson."


End file.
